Me
by XxToToXx
Summary: With his dark and traumatizing past, mafia lifestyle, blood on the streets and enemies arising left and right, Uchiha Sasuke struggles to find peace in his chaotic world. Sakura is an up and rising musician, who heals the broken, the damned and the beaten. Sasuke thought that his life would never change, that is until fate throws him in Sakura's path, and ultimately has him make a


**Story title**: Gravity

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full summary**: With his dark and traumatizing past, mafia lifestyle, blood on the streets and enemies arising left and right, Uchiha Sasuke struggles to find peace in his chaotic world. Sakura is an up and rising musician, who heals the broken, the damned and the beaten. Sasuke thought that his life would never change, that is until fate throws him in Sakura's path, and ultimately has him make a life changing decision.

**One**

"The only thing between you and the grave was me, I don't care that you're an insensitive bastard but the least you can do is show a little bit of respect or gratitude."

"I didn't ask you to do shit." Comes the Uchiha's short and cold reply. As ungrateful as it sounds it's the truth, he doesn't ever recall telling a single lie in his life and what he won't stand for is some pink headed stranger budding into his business.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's just cranky is all." Naruto says with a small and nervous laugh whilst walking her out of the hospital room. Yet it's all just a little cover up because truth be told, Sasuke is always like that ninety eight percent of the time. He's most likely going

to be in this shittier mood for longer than usual now. Whoever this woman was who saved him sure has some heart. A lot of people are actually afraid of his best friend. Because his looks, his position in the city and his aura tend to scare a lot of people away, not to mention he's the son of the most powerful man in the city- but that's a sensitive subject, God protect anyone who brings that up around him.

"Damn, would it kill you to be nice to someone for a change? You're such a fucking grinch! The girl saved your ass, you could've died ya know!" Naruto chastises. ".. but noooo, you wanna be a speed demon and not keep your eyes on the road. You must've paid death off or something. I swear you're a black cat."

"Hn." Sasuke grunts while folding his discharge papers in half. To say that he flipped his Bugatti more than three times without wearing a seatbelt and going way over the speed limit he sure did get off pretty easy. By easy he means a fractured rip, some cuts and bruises and he had a concussion, plus he slipped into a coma for a few days. His body aches like hell al over and there's a cut on the left side of his face right on his cheek that's pretty deep and required stitches and he lost a lot of blood. If that chick wouldn't have found him when she did he would've been a goner, but would that have been such a bad thing? He's supposed to be on bed rest, orders from the doctor, but he's got way too much to get done. Before he was given the okay to leave he was given an injection of some pretty heavy pain medication that he already knows will put him to sleep, and that's the last thing he needs.

To top it off, this blonde dobe has to be his chauffeur and has taken it upon himself to move into his condo with him while he recovers. He later told Sasuke that he and Hinata haven't been seeing eye to eye lately and honestly Sasuke finds that hard to believe. The Hyuuga heiress has always been soft spoken, submissive and gentle so whatever happened between them Naruto was the cause of it. It's bad enough that Hiashi doesn't want his daughter with Naruto, a former street rat with no exemplary education who doesn't come from a great family or anything like that. He has to admit that Hinata is quite bold, defying her stern fathers orders.

He carefully slings his backpack of his belongings on his shoulder, but Naruto stops him. "What?" Sasuke asks when he turns to the blonde, mildly wincing in a little pain.

"You do know you're gonna need some rest right?" Naruto points out. "You're all fucked up and I bet you're as sore as a Bitch."

"Nothing I'm not used to." Him being him means that he won't listen neither Naruto or the doctor. The pain killers they slipped him already has him feeling in a good mood even though it doesn't shows. He doesn't know the name of them though. They walk out the door into the hallway and Naruto gives a friendly goodbye wave to the nurse at the station who is blushing madly on the phone join seeing the two. By the time she gets up and bows and opens her mouth to say goodbye they're already in the elevator with Sasuke pressing the down button.

"Hey, what car were you in?"

Sasuke has to think for a second, and when he remembers just what he was driving that night it gives him a headache. Shit, he knows for sure there's nothing left of his brand new SCC Aero. He has four other cars he could use, but that one was his favorite, his most recent, a limited edition with only a select few made. It wasn't even a month old!

"You sure do know how to screw shit up." Naruto shakes his head. "And people call me the reckless one. I'm glad the hospital got in touch with me because now I can take you home and show your ass how you're supposed to drive on the road."

"You don't even have a license and you've got tickets from here to Suna."

"I do have a license it's just suspended." He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out his car keys to his outrageously orange and black truck. He unlocks it and they jump in. The first thing Sasuke sees is that the backseat is covered with duffle bags and a suitcase filled with clothes and other personal items. Hiashi must've found out that Hinata had Naruto living with her in the home he'd bought her. The business mogul's despise for his daughters boyfriend Isn't unknown. An orphaned street kid with a criminal record longer than his arm with a sheltered, humble and soft spoken heiress is an unlikely pair. Hiashi must feel that Naruto will eventually taint his daughter, or worse yet, their bloodline.

Sasuke doesn't ask what's going on with all of the clothes and Naruto doesn't bother telling, but hopefully he decides to get himself a hotel room. Naruto has never been the greatest person to live with.

—

His condo is way too big for him, way too big for any person for that matter. He's been on his own since he was sixteen and now five years later nothing has changed. He loves the privacy and isolation he has. He never was one for cramped up living spaces. Naruto disappears into the kitchen while he goes straight to his bedroom and closes the door behind him, locking it and tossing his hospital bag onto his bed before turning on the hot water in the shower. He's taken off his shirt and thrown it into the dirty clothes bin and dumps his bloodied clothing out from the hospital bag into it as well after taking out his wallet from it. Everything's all there, so it's safe to say the girl wasn't a thief. He's about to close the lid back down when he something resembling a credit card catches his eye. He picks it up and examines it. It's not a credit card but an ID, a Fire ID at that and on the front of it is the godly smile of the woman with the pink hair and green eyes.

How the hell did her ID get in his clothes? Instead of pondering on it too much he sticks it in the drawer under the sink. At this moment he's got more important things to think about. After carefully showering and throwing on a clean pair of black joggers, he cuts the lights off in his bedroom to take it in for the rest of the evening. There's a wall to floor window in his bedroom that overlooks the entire city, the view is amazing even to him. Konoha really is the city that never sleeps. The multitude of the array of different colored lights lights up the city and makes it appear as though it's glowing. At first he found the infinity view a disturbing invasion of privacy but he's so far up it started not to even matter. Eventually it grew on him. He found it to be the only aesthetic thing in the chaos he lives in.

**.0.**

Koga Inkuzuba wraps an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders. "My good friend. I hope you're doing better."

"Good enough." Sasuke replies dryly and smoothly moves off Koga's arm and takes a seat In the chair in front of the desk while Koga sits behind it. It's been a week since he's been out of the hospital and he's missed out on a few things while he was heavily medicated and he's still trying to catch up on everything.

Koga is the son of Ryochi Inkuzuba, another old family in the city. On the charts their ranked number three, but they're ranked all the same. Even before Sasuke was born the Uchiha and Inkuzuba have never been on very good terms but they knew how to keep things cordial, at least in the public eye anyway. When Sasuke was put into Indra Prep, a school mostly for the Uchiha but always welcomed others who met their high criteria, he and Koga somehow got aquatinted. He's always been just like his father- conniving, selfish, egotistical and haughty, so Sasuke has always kept him at arms length no matter the occasion. That is a family who puts money, power and control above all. Respect is obligated and entitled, not earned. They're nothing but a bunch of vultures who keep nothing sacred. Then again, the times are changing and there's nothing either one of them can do about it. One wants change and the other wants to stick to the bricks laid before his time, but wont be able to have what they want in a city like this. Konoha is the second largest city in the world, but is the top prosperous as it has so much talent and opportunity, and not to mention the many tourist attractions. Be that as it may though, it has an extremely bloody history, with Sasuke's own late family enduring during that time, seeing as though they founded this city and built it from the ground up, just a few facts that are missing from the history books in the local library.

"Well you look better than you were looking when you were stretched in a hospital bed." Koga rememberers, his icy blue eyes shimmer with mischief. Sasuke only stares at him sardonically, waiting for him to get to the point. Kōga clicks away on his computer before readjusting himself in the big leather seat. "Right..."

"What did you want?" Sasuke asks, irritation evident in his voice. Koga has been a thorn in his side for years now. Sasuke tried to avoid him at all costs, but the urgency in his voice promoted the Uchiha to stroll through and see what the guy's problem was.

Koga lifts up his coffee cup. "My father has been trying to-"

Sasuke stops him before he can even get the sentence out of his mouth. "No."

"You don't even know what I'm about to say." He takes a sip of coffee and gently places the cup back down on the desk.

"I've got an idea, and the answer is no." He says in a finalizing tone. "No one is incorporating that in any of the territories, especially not me."

"It's the future. You all have been living in the past long enough. Don't you think it's time for a change, even if it's one for yourself?"

"No."

It's bad enough that southern Konoha is riddled with drugs, drug paraphernalia and nonstop crime. It's hard as hell to cool down that section since it's such an area of poverty and despair. Even with it under his supervision some things can't change, even for the better. Is it that or is it that he just isn't trying hard enough? He has to admit he has been quiet lenient about it when hearing about some of the situations down there, so ridding the area of that could be both bad and good in so many ways.

This isn't the first time he's been approached about doing this, it last year as well. A couple of other families had picked up on the offer though but not him. That'll be a great profit to him, yes, but at a great cost too. Why poison the community that he's trying to protect? But Koga and his father doesn't care about anything like that, all they see are dollar signs, expensive trips and dinner dates, jewelry and loose women. They think they're jumping on board for the next big thing, securing their future when they're really only jeopardizing it. Don't get him wrong, his hands aren't that clean either. As a matter of fact, they're probably dirtier and bloodier than anyone else's in this godforsaken city. There's no amount of bleach, soap or pristine water than can make them clean again. They've already got a big drug problem, he should know that they definitely don't need this.

"For to say you're from the top family in Konoha it sure don't seem like you're trying to secure your position as that."

"I've got my own life to live, and I can't speak for anyone else or make decisions for them, but I know I won't be incorporating that." Koga's face turns a bit dark and his lips form into a frown. "Damn near everyone in this city Is on drugs. This is better than Heroin, meth, pills, crack, you name it! It's about time that starts getting taken advantage of. I'm telling, that with the Uchiha name next to ours we can both have this locked down."

"If you want to team up with someone, do it with the Senju or Hyuuga or a lesser known and renowned bloodline. I doubt you'd get anywhere with them either." Sasuke stands up and tucks his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. His eyes are hard and face is set coldly yet sternly. "Don't reach out to me about this again." As a matter of fact, he doesn't want him reaching out to him at all.

Koga scoffs at that. "Yeah, I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I see not much has changed about you, old friend. Still only looking out for number one in the craziest ways."

"And nothing will change." Sasuke retorts back. Nothing will change no matter how bad he wants them to.

**.0.**

After the useless meeting with Koga Sasuke has to make a stop back home before going out into the streets again. When he puts the key in his door, turns it and pushes it open everything is just as he left it a couple of hours ago. He guesses that Karin is still in the bedroom recovering from last night, he would wake her and tell her to go to her own house and sleep in her own damn bed but it's best to let sleeping dogs lie. He has some time before he has to head out again so he takes it to change his bandages and apply ointment where needed. Unfortunately he forgot to change the code to his security system and Naruto barges in, not even looking in his direction on the large Semi circle black leather sofa, and goes straight into the kitchen. His brow twitches in annoyance. Just as he's almost done naruto walks down the three steps into the living room with pizza in one hand and a bottle of coke in the other.

"Why not just get Karin to do it? I know I saw her car in the garage." He says with a mouthful of food.

"Why are you even here?" Sasuke grunts. Like he'd entrust someone like her to tend to his medical needs. He doesn't care to sound harsh or like an asshole, but she's pretty much only good enough for him for him one thing, just like all the rest are. Karin isn't a woman who could be at his side, not when he's living a life like he is, and not when he comes from where he's from. She's really bad for business, and the worst part about that is that she knows she is and doesn't care enough to change her ways. But hell, she's always been that way.

"... you have food and I don't, plus I'm still kinda homeless." Naruto replies in a duh tone. "My apartments empty I don't got nothin' yet. I was supposed to go make groceries but I had some stuff to tend to and got tired. They've been looking for you too. I saw him uptown at the diner, says he's been trying to get in touch with you. I think it's something urgent, cus I've been hearing-"

"No."

Naruto swallows. "Well, eventually you are since not only me, but the others have been hearing that Koga's dad has been moving funny. It all started a little bit before you had that wreck. At first we thought nothing of it and that it was just people talking like always until some shit started smelling fishy. Didn't really wanna tell you until we had some stuff confirmed."

"Is that why Kōga wanted to talk to me today? His father always plays a hand in everything he does thinking that since we're the same age we can relate, like he can speak sense into." Sasuke stops using a pen to scratch the skin under the cast on his wrist and looks at Naruto. "They may already have it."

"If they did it came by air or road, because you own the docks and the workers their check everything, but there are toll stands at both exits of the city and they make sure they check it all, too unless they were paid, but I don't think they would want anything to do with them." Naruto says softly. "Sasuke.. this is really some serious shit. We can't let that hit the streets. Maybe we should link up with-"

"I know, and I don't want any help from them. Suigetsu and Juugo are already out scouting. I've sent Saito to Kyoto to see what he can find out there."

"Kyoto?"

"Where it originated. I do know that much."

"Oh."

He finishes redoing his bandages and throws the dirtied ones away. He leaves Naruto there, It's about time he goes to see an old acquaintance. When he's hallway across town Naruto texts him a reminder to make sure he shows up to Hinata's birthday party this Saturday. He ignores it and tucks his phone away in the console.

**.0.**

He did not want to come to Hyuuga Hinata's twenty second birthday party, but he decided that he would show his face out of respect and on behalf of Naruto anyway. It's a surprise that her father threw her one anyway, he thought she would be officially cut off by now for being with some rug tug street rat. Of course the young heiress didn't have a say in the matter and Hiashi and his younger daughter took the decorations into their own hands as always. Honestly Sasuke doesn't know how and why she and Naruto are even together. He's so loud, rebellious and rowdy while she's quiet, shy and easy 're total opposites so how do they make it work?

"Look who rose up from the dead." Shikamaru says lazily, nodding to acknowledge the Uchiha's presence.

"Hn. Happy birthday." He says, she thanks him and tells him to help himself to the food and drinks. Her birthday celebration is always catered so lavishly and excessively that there's always enough for the two hundred plus guests to take food home for their family and neighbors. He only goes for a glass of wine, he never was one for Hyuuga food. Naruto is now next to him at the white clothed table drunk out of his mind, reminding him of the time when they ran from the police and got caught. Kiba isn't any better and he's taken over the DJ booth forcibly. There's Shino, Rock Lee and TenTen who're more of the calmer guests. Neji Hyuuga isn't even hiding the fact that he doesn't want to be here and frankly Sasuke doesn't blame him. He understands completely. Chouji won't leave the buffet area and then there's the Yamanaka being half blocked away from his view by a couple of men, laughing and grinning her head off with some pink haired-

Wait, pink hair?

Yes, he saw right after doing his double take. Long, flowing pink hair and bright almond shaped emerald eyes that are hooded by thick black lashes. Isn't that the same chick he had the argument with in his hospital took a couple of weeks ago? It has to be because his eyes and memory never fail him. He's got excellent sight and there's no way this can't be her, could it? If so, how the hell did she get tangled up with Ino?

Through the male bodies he can see that she's sitting on a stool with her long and slender legs crossed, occasionally pulling down the short black fabric of her shoulderless long sleeved dress. Her hair is slicked back and tucked behind her ears showing off her small diamond and studded golden earrings. Under the soft strobe lights her skin is glowing profusely. He's heard women's skin glow like that when they're happy, but at this moment she doesn't look too happy. It could be the dress that's aggravating her, too many people or the leering men around her. Her smiles are all fake and she doesn't open her mouth to say anything unless she's spoken to first. Once she gives them a short answer and they turn their heads away for a moment the glare she gives them shows her distaste and disgust. She doesn't try to hide it when they catch her either. She's very bold, she even went back and forth with him. She's baby sitting the drink in her hand, lazily twirling its contents.

Then suddenly her jade eyes lock with his onyx ones and for a moment, the word around them stops and she's all he sees- everything that isn't those dazzling, shining emerald eyes is all a blur to him for all of six seconds. It makes him feel uneasy because it's like she's searching his soul, exposing him starting from the inside on out and relishing all the dark secrets she finds. Her gaze is unwavering and intense- but it may be because of their argument in his hospital room. She does seem to be the type to hold grudges, but who is he to talk? One hour, two glasses of champagne, inadvertently breaking six or so hearts and picking a drunk Naruto up off the floor later... Sasuke sees the mysterious woman break away from the small crowd of company and briskly walk away onto the balcony, politely denying a guy who tried to follow her out. Guy looks disappointed as hell and goes back to his friends with slumped shoulders and his tail between his legs.

Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to get her alone, so he moves through the people and goes after her. Surely she wouldn't give him the same treatment, but there's no telling. They did pet on bad terms.

The sky is black and littered with beaming white stars. The moon chose to sit this one out tonight and the wind is crisp and fair. The woman is leaning on the railing of the balcony and is looking down into the garden below. Before he can open his mouth to speak she turns around, not surprised from the looks of it and takes him in.

"Well look who it is." She says softly. "I'm surprised you're not still in the bed after the way you messed yourself up."

"It'll take more than a wreck to put me down."

"So I see..." she reverts her gaze back to the pond. "If you're wondering what happened I don't even know myself. I was coming from Fire and I guess you were leaving out of Konoha to get to the fork. Your car was wrapped around the light pole and smoking like hell. I pulled you out just in time before it exploded. Had I been a minute later you would've been a goner. At first I thought I was pulling out a dead body until you opened your eyes. You wouldn't talk though, and when you did it was to insult me, but it's fine. That comes along with being a dick I guess." Her green eyes turn into cold slits. "...You rude bastard."

"Who the- I didn't even ask for your help."

"Not only are you a rude bastard, you're an ungrateful rude bastard. You have absolutely no home training. Now if we're done here I'd like to go back inside."

He grabs hold of her arms as she's passing him but she jerks away as if he's burned her. "Just who do you think you are?" He demands to know. He demands to know just who thinks small little candy girl thinks she is by talking to him and treating him this way. He's never even seen her around here before and he's been through Konoha with a fine tooth comb. He's never not once spotted some pink haired bitch before. Trust him, he would've remembered.

"Someone who doesn't care who you are." She retorts back.

He grunts. "Yet you went out of your way to help me." The road they were on was dark, and though it had large street lights illuminating the way, said lights only showed the road and not what was beyond the side railing. Its got trees on both sides of the road though, The type of trees with big and dark trunks that people could hide behind. Konoha actually has alot of sickos. At night there isn't any traffic on that road at all maybe a car or two every couple of hours if that much. He's never heard of anything happening to anyone along that route but for a female to pull over and get out at three in the morning just to help a helpless stranger, or what could've been someone posing as a helpless stranger, is sadly common. Maybe she isn't one of those females who has intuition.

"I don't have to like you or know you to help you. A life is a life regardless."

"Save me the self righteous bullshit." He clicks his tongue, obviously not buying her motive. "Don't give me that Good Samaritan crap. Who are you?"

"Haruno Sakura? Who am I supposed to be?" Sakura. He rolls the name around in his mind a few times. It actually suits her.

"There's no telling. Some random candy chick showing up outta nowhere saving lives without wanting nothing in return doesn't seem too common to me."

"Candy girl?" She looks appalled.

"Hn."

"Whatever that means I don't care. The more you talk that's the more I feel I should've left you where I found you. Would it kill you to say a simple thank you?"

"Hn."

She rolls her eyes and waves him off as she walks back into the party. Sasuke watches her go, the short black dress she's wearing is clinging to every curve on her body for dear life. She's pretty toned for someone so small who barely comes up to his shoulder, and her mouth is ten times her size. She probably can't even throw a decent punch at anyone anyway.

"I see you've met Sakura, feisty one isn't she?" Suigetsu grins while walking in just as she's walking out. "Don't worry she's harmless.. for now." For once Sasuke can see that he took care in picking what clothes to wear for tonight, even though he was never invited. He's one of those people who pretty much crashes folks party, invitation or not, no matter if he even has to sneak in.

"What do you mean for now?" He doubts this girl has ever been in a fight in her entire life. What harm can she possibly do to anyone?

"She's quiet known but you aren't into the media like that to know who she really is. She came here from Fire a couple of weeks ago and pretty much everyone stuck to her like glue. She's just one of those people who people love, you know? Anyway, I got into on the stuff. Inkuzuba supposedly had a load coming in via car on Monday. The tolls don't check cars and vans as much as they check big trucks and shit. They'll just do a once over at the most."

"Any idea on the type of van? A plate or anything?" He asks.

"Nope. Still working, but if it isn't the drug it's something else. I know it can't be artillery. No one in their right mind would move guns like that."Suigetsu rubs his chin a little in deep thought. "Hyuuga is on the border patrol too..."

"So what's that mean?" It's not as if it would benefit him any different. He's barely on speaking terms with any Hyuuga, much lessing Hinata's older cousin.

"The partnership is still in tact right?"

"It's supposed to be."

"Think they can make the search more thorough on all vans for that day? Like just, make them do a mandatory search? It's not common to do that but it isn't uncommon either." The least thing that needs to be done in a situation as delicate as this, is to have a bunch of thugs demanding to get into people's cars as soon as they enter the city."

Sasuke looks back into the party through the moving bodies at the white eyed male Hyuuga. They've never exactly been on speaking terms until absolutely necessary. Neji isn't one for useless conversation and if it has no meaning behind it he doesn't participate in it. He talks to TenTen all the time though, it's no secret that the two of them have or had something going on. Sasuke isn't an indirect person, so there's no way he'd ever go through her to get to him. He'll have to have a discussion with the Hyuuga some other time tonight. He has his number though, but Sasuke isn't a texter, much less a man who talks over a phone.

"I'll handle it."

"To be honest I'm worried about this. We're all worried about this."

"if push comes to shove I'll do what I have to do to keep it safe."

"You sure? I mean, last thing we need is a gang war.. well, don't think I need to ask you."

Sasuke stuffs his hands into his pockets, appearing to be uncaring of his companions words. "Whatever it takes."

**.0.**

**I tried this story before like twice and deleted it. I'm gonna keep it coming this time. :) review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
